


Terms

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Evil Snoke, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Torture, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After the war, Poe and Kylo talk.





	Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Peace talks are heavy by nature. Especially when they involve someone you knew you cared for, knew you once loved.

Stars willing Poe tries to keep a sabaac face when they talk. On the inside, though, he’s practically howling. He wants answers. How could Ben have left him, only to come back just in time to rip apart his mind like it was nothing? 

Poe can still remember too well. He can remember Kylo Ren’s mental fingers digging roughly through his mind, pulling out memory after memory, that masked voice asking where the map was. And the memory of Ben leaving...that was when he’d cried.

That was when he screamed in pain. Not just physical pain, but the pain that comes with having your heart broken.

Kylo’s studying him. Ben’s studying him. There are no rough fingers digging through his mind. There’s just Ben’s eyes on him, looking, searching, softening, too expressive without the mask.

When people leave to give them more space, that’s when Poe finally says, “Why did you leave?” And by that he means why did you leave us, why did you leave me.

Kylo hesitates. Then he says, “It was for your own good. I had to keep you safe.”

Poe laughs, bitterly. “If that’s what you call safe — ”

”You couldn’t come with me. You’re not like me.”

”Why did you have to go to the First Order in the first place? You could have gone with me. I could have protected you.”

”Snoke...I thought he could help me. Protect me, and help me control my abilities. I thought he could make the galaxy better.” A beat. “I was foolish.”

”Misled.” Poe wants to reach over and touch Kylo. He supposes that wouldn’t be a good idea.

Kylo speaks, and his voice is low, quiet. Subdued. “When Snoke ordered me to torture you, I argued. I never took pleasure in any of these things. I’d...tortured before, but it was never someone I knew. Snoke actually suggested Hux...”

“You could have left.”

”You know I’m beyond saving. Even now. General Organa thought I was a monster.” A beat. “I hope she’s happy. She wanted a monster, she got one.”

Poe can’t speak for the General. Not really. Then, “I don’t forgive you. But you’re not beyond saving.”

Kylo obviously didn’t expect that. Then, “You don’t even understand, do you? You don’t know...quite a bit of what I’ve done.”

”It’s not too late to fix it.”

”I hope.”

Poe has to leave, of course. But even as he does, he thinks of the man back in that room, with vulnerable eyes that were momentarily Ben’s again, and he can’t help but have some hope.


End file.
